


You Know That I'm Greedy For Love

by mypoorfaves



Series: Born to Get That Dick [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, FaceFucking, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoorfaves/pseuds/mypoorfaves
Summary: “Vi-Victor,” Yuuri gasps, unconsciously arching into the touch. His head tips back against the cool tile. “What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?”Victor moves to kiss and suck at Yuuri’s neck. “I swear you do it on purpose,” he mutters into his skin. “The way you skate.” The way Yuuri licks his lips, fixing Victor with half-lidded glances, the way he cocks his hips, his beautiful twirls and spins, the perfectly placed positioning of his feet as he dances... “Like you’re trying to seduce me. With every move that you make.”Victor’s teeth lightly scrape at Yuuri’s throat, and he lets out an exhale somewhere between a gasp and a laugh.“Maybe I am.”～～～Victor gets a little too worked up watching Yuuri skate and decides to take action.





	You Know That I'm Greedy For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by [this gorgeous art by Gearous](https://twitter.com/GEAROUS/status/926737026916814849)
> 
> This is the dirtiest thing I have ever written and I am both proud and ashamed
> 
> Title comes from the song [Greedy](https://youtu.be/-4LpGRcpk-M) by Ariana Grande

Victor roughly shoves Yuuri’s back against the wall, the man’s cry of surprise muffled by Victor’s lips crashing against his. He kisses him fervently, giving Yuuri no time to breathe as he busies himself with running his hands all over Yuuri’s body.

Yuuri’s leggings, as if they weren’t clinging to Yuuri enough, are like a second skin thanks to the thin layer of sweat. His shirt is damp too, a reminder of just how hard Yuuri has worked during practice. And just how worked up Victor has gotten by simply watching said practice. He longs to taste Yuuri’s sweat with his tongue, taking his time to relish in the flavour, tracing every inch of salty skin... Later, Victor tells himself. Once they’re back home and in bed, not now while he’s kissing Yuuri breathless against the wall of this quiet and blessedly empty changeroom.

He pulls back for air, breathing hard. In front of him, Yuuri looks gobsmacked. His eyes are widened in surprise, a pretty flush highlighting his cheeks. His lips are already fuller, his chest is heaving from the force of Victor’s passionate kisses, and it only makes Victor crave him more. With a growl, he connects their lips again, deepening the kiss as he runs his hands over Yuuri’s chest, thumbing at his nipples through his practice shirt.

“Vi-Victor,” Yuuri gasps, unconsciously arching into the touch. His head tips back against the cool tile. “What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?”

Victor moves to kiss and suck at Yuuri’s neck. “I swear you do it on purpose,” he mutters into his skin. “The way you skate.” The way Yuuri licks his lips, fixing Victor with half-lidded glances, the way he cocks his hips, his beautiful twirls and spins, the perfectly placed positioning of his feet as he dances... “Like you’re trying to seduce me. With every move that you make.”

Victor’s teeth lightly scrape at Yuuri’s throat, and he lets out an exhale somewhere between a gasp and a laugh.

“Maybe I am.”

Victor freezes in his efforts to suck a bruise onto Yuuri’s neck and pulls back. Yuuri’s brown eyes are sparkling with amusement, a sly smile on his perfect lips.

Without another word, Victor kisses him again, and this time, Yuuri kisses back. He snakes his arms around Victor’s back, one hand threading through his hair, the other staying just above his ass. Victor rests one of his hands flat on Yuuri’s chest, feeling the muscles beneath the shirt that Yuuri is still wearing for some reason that escapes Victor’s one-track mind. But for now Victor is too preoccupied with other things to try and change that.

He kisses Yuuri hot and messy, an uncoordinated slide of tongues and sharing of breath that is far from elegant but exactly what Victor is craving. He grips Yuuri’s hip and experimentally rolls his own against it. At the same time, he finds one of Yuuri’s hardening nipples and pinches it through the material of his soaked practice shirt. Yuuri gasps, breath stuttering as Victor grinds up against him.

“Shirt. Off,” Victor says, breaking the kiss to tug at the offending article of clothing. “Now.”

“Wait, Victor,” Yuuri pants, placing a palm on his chest. Victor obeys immediately, not wanting to push Yuuri into anything if he truly doesn’t want it. “We can’t actually have sex in here,” Yuuri points out, already breathless. Then he adds, in what Victor thinks is a hopeful tone, “Unless you brought lube?”

Well, if that’s all that Yuuri is worried about, then Victor will just have to come more prepared next time...

“I had some other things in mind,” Victor says, promise in his voice. “If you want to, that is.”

“Yes,” Yuuri agrees eagerly, and that’s all Victor needs.

“Good.” He quickly gets back to work. He relishes in the residual saltiness on his tongue as he kisses and sucks at Yuuri’s skin, and admires the striking colour of the newly acquired hickeys he leaves behind.

When Victor tugs at Yuuri’s shirt again, Yuuri lets him remove it. He immediately attacks a hardened nipple with his mouth, and Yuuri brings a hand up to quiet the sounds that desperately want to escape. Although the rink isn’t too busy this time of day, and hardly anybody else even uses this particular change room anyway, they should try not to be too loud.

Victor hums his amusement, sucking and then flicking his tongue at the nub before moving onto the other one and giving it the same treatment. Once satisfied, Victor trails lower, his tongue leaving a thin trail of saliva down Yuuri’s chest and abs. Yuuri shivers, the teasing sensation creeping steadily towards where he most wants it, until Victor reaches the hem of Yuuri’s pants. He pauses and glances up at Yuuri for final confirmation, pride blooming in his chest to see his pupils dilated with lust, his hair a frankly sexy mess as Yuuri runs his fingers through the inky strands.

With a nod from Yuuri, Victor sinks to his knees, hooks his fingers into the elastic of Yuuri’s athletic pants and begins to slide them down. The material _clings,_ and on any other occasion Victor would be impatient and frustrated at such an issue. But today, he appreciates it. He takes his time in pulling down the tight material inch by inch, over the firm muscles of Yuuri’s ass, down those thick and gorgeous thighs that Victor loves to fuck on nights that Yuuri doesn’t want to receive but still wants to get Victor off. The thought of it makes his mouth water, his cock giving a firm twitch where it remains confined in his pants, but Victor can worry about his own pleasure later.

He pulls down Yuuri's leggings, and his underwear with it, until at last his cock is exposed to the cool air of the changeroom. Victor loves Yuuri’s cock. It’s not as long as his own, but it makes up for it with its thickness, the girth guaranteed to have Victor crying out with pleasure every time Yuuri fucks him. It’s already hard and glistening at the tip, and Victor aches for it, longs to have that heavy weight in his mouth, to taste Yuuri’s salty musk on his tongue, feel that cock hit the back of his throat…

He flicks his tongue at the head, lapping up the precome beading from the tip. Yuuri mewls, and Victor continues his teasing ministrations, licking and mouthing at the shaft. He hums his pleasure as he savours the taste, moaning as Yuuri threads his fingers through his silver hair. He doesn’t direct Victor just yet, just plays with the strands, but Victor can tell Yuuri is beginning to grow impatient, and Victor is too.

He pulls back, dropping a kiss to the swollen head causing Yuuri to whimper, before Victor parts his lips and takes the length right in. Yuuri hisses out a strained _“Fuck,”_ above him, and Victor preens. The fingers in Victor’s hair tighten, causing him to moan around the cock in his mouth, and he starts to bob his head. He keeps pressure on the shaft with his tongue as he sucks, setting a good rhythm. Yuuri’s mostly muffled noises of pleasure act as welcome encouragement, as do the quietly uttered praises of _“yes, that’s it,”_ and _“fuck, just like that.”_

Victor’s own arousal spikes at the words, and he pushes his own pants down enough to wrap a hand around his cock. When he starts to stroke himself, he wantonly moans around Yuuri’s cock, taking it in deeper so it hits the back of his throat. Tears burn at the corner of his eyes with the strain, but he loves it, lives for it. Loves it even more when Yuuri’s hips twitch, unconsciously seeking out more of that pleasure.

In the midst of his performance, Victor casts a glance up at Yuuri and is not dissapointed at the sight that greets him. Mouth opened, panting, the back of his hand draped over his mouth, just barely hiding the almost feverish flush on his cheeks, Yuuri is the picture of perfection. His eyes are half-lidded with pleasure, and when they fall upon Victorーblinking up at him, mouth obscenely fullーYuuri’s knees wobble a little and he gifts Victor with a smile. Victor returns it as best he can given his current situation, batting his eyelashes for good measure.

Victor picks up the speed, moving faster. One hand is wrapped around Yuuri’s shaft where his mouth can’t quite reach, his other hand working at his own erection. He keeps the blowjob messy, allowing saliva to pool and trail messily down his chin, moaning unashamedly loud when he feels Yuuri tighten the grip in his hair and tug.

Victor anticipates what’s coming next, and takes the hand off of his own cock for a moment to guide Yuuri’s hips forward, urging him to fuck his face. Yuuri is always hesitant about doing this at first, but Victor has assured him on many occasions that it’s okay. More than okay, that he actually likes it.

With Victor’s guidance, Yuuri hesitantly begins to move. Victor hums his approval, returning his hand to his painfully hard cock and stroking it once more. Yuuri’s thrusts are slow and careful, and Victor times the bob of his head to meet them, taking Yuuri as deep as he can without gagging.

As time goes on, Yuuri begins to grow more confident and his thrusts pick up speed and force. Victor hums around Yuuri’s length, happily giving himself over to the rougher treatment. His hand moves faster on his cock to bring himself closer to the edge, but he doesn’t come just yet. This is all about Yuuri. He wants to bring Yuuri that pleasure, wants Yuuri to fall apart from him, from his mouth, wants him to shoot his release onto Victor’s tongue so he can enjoy the flavour and feel it run down his throat.

Yuuri’s moans become more frequent, his soft panting filling the air of the empty changeroom as he fucks Victor’s face. His grip tightness almost painfully in Victor’s hair, his thighs trembling in a sign of his impending release. He manages a breathy, “I’m gonna come…” and after a few more thrusts, Victor sucking hard and sending vibrations through the cock in his mouth, Yuuri does. His release spills onto Victor’s tongue, and Victor greedily swallows every drop as Yuuri continues to thrust through the last waves of pleasure.

It doesn't take long for Victor to follow him over the edge, that distinct taste of Yuuri and the feel of his cock pulsing with orgasm in his mouth all the stimulation that he needs. He comes all over his hand, working his release around himself until he shudders and stops.

He pulls off of Yuuri’s cock with a lewd _pop,_ rising to his feet. He winces at the soreness of his knees, but can’t bring himself to regret anything. Not when Yuuri is standing in front of him, post-orgasmic and positively goegous. He’s even sweatier now than he was when he was practicing out on the ice, perspiration dampening his thick dark hair and plastering pieces of it to his forehead. Even more sweat runs down his neck, down his bare chest which is flushed in a lovely shade of red that matches Yuuri’s cheeks. He’s breathless and beautiful and begging to be kissed, so Victor does.

Yuuri accepts by taking Victor’s tongue into his mouth, tasting himself as they slide together. Victor had only planned for one round (for now, anyway), but judging by the force of Yuuri’s kissing he would bet that Yuuri is ready and willing for more.

Victor reluctantly breaks the kiss, pulling up his pants and bending over to pick up Yuuri’s shirt from where it had been tossed on the floor. Yuuri dons a playful pout as it’s handed back to him. Evidently Victor had been correct in his assumptions. “We can pick up where we left off at home,” Victor says, and is pleased to see Yuuri grin.

“I’ll hold you to that promise.”

“I’ll make sure that you do.”

They quickly grab their things, leave the rink hand in hand, and eagerly head home to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, I will no longer be posting my sexually explicit fics to this ao3 account. Once I get my invitation, I'll be sharing them on a different profile with the same name as my nsfw tumblr, [nsf-ice](https://nsf-ice.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please leave a comment if you liked this!


End file.
